


Naughty or Nice

by xxcelientje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, D/Hr Advent 2018, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcelientje/pseuds/xxcelientje
Summary: Hermione decides to give Draco a Christmas suprise. ''Have you been naughty or nice this year Mister Malfoy?’ Hermione whispered before she let her teeth scrape against the skin of his ear.''





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my awesome beta Crystal! 
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who nominated me, I feel honoured to participate in this years advent!

It was half past eleven at a Thursday evening when Hermione slipped into Draco's office with a sneaky grin on her face.

The children had gone to bed a few hours ago, and her husband had left the couch for some unfinished work. While sipping her glass of red wine, she had come up with an idea to surprise him.

So there she was.

Wearing long leather boots and a very small red dress that Ginny had gifted her as a joke last year. She had finished her look with a red Christmas hat with shiny red lights in the shape of stars. Her long wild curls covered half of her almost naked back.

Draco looked up from the report he was writing and his eyes widened at the sight of his wife, standing in front of his desk in this weird tight costume that showed off every curve of her body. He licked his lips and tried to ignore the burning desire growing in his lower abdomen.

Merlin she looked hot. Even with that stupid red hat on her curly hair, she looked like a goddess.

'What are you wearing, love?’ he grinned when she kept looking at him from under her thick eyelashes, but didn’t move.

She tilted her head and pouted at him.

'You don't like it?'

Draco swallowed. 'Oh, I definitely like it. You look ridiculous, yet very sexy in that tiny costume of Merlin knows what.'

Hermione grinned, feeling satisfied by his words. She swayed her hips as she walked over to him, trying to stay as balanced as possible on those damned high heels. Draco's stormy grey eyes darkened and followed her every move, not even noticing that she wasn't used to wearing high heels.

When she reached him he pulled her onto his lap and let his hands wander over the bare skin of her arms and legs. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck and sighed happily at his touch. His hands were warm and soft and everywhere his fingers went, they left a trace of fire. She leaned into him, wanting to feel his body against hers.

Ever since their two beautiful children were born, they got less and less time for their sex life, but when they did find the time and energy to please each other, it was magic. Pure magic with fireworks. No one could ever make her feel the way Draco did.

Her lips found their way to his neck, and she smiled when he hissed. Slowly, she kissed her way up to his jaw, then his ear and when her tongue touched his earlobe he moaned.

‘I’m Santa’s Little Helper, have you been naughty or nice this year, Mister Malfoy?’ Hermione whispered before she let her teeth scrape against the skin of his ear.

Draco chuckled and tilted his head back so she had better access to his neck.

‘You tell me Mrs. Malfoy, how did I behave this year?’ his voice sounded hoarse.

Hermione moved her mouth away from his skin, only to catch his lips with hers. Draco’s hands were still roaming her body, but when she kissed him, he moved them to her cheeks. His tongue found hers, and they both moaned at the feeling. Hermione intertwined her fingers in Draco’s hair and pulled softly, making him groan and release her lips. Once again she moved her lips towards his neck as she pulled his head back. She let her tongue taste his skin and bit the place between his neck and shoulder.

‘Turning vampire on me again, are you?’ Draco breathed.

Hermione smiled against his skin and bit down again. A growl and two seconds later, Hermione was no longer sucking at Draco’s neck. He stood up with her in his arms and set her down on his desk. He stepped between her legs and pressed his lips against hers, she immediately granted access into her mouth. His hands disappeared under her tight red dress and he squeezed her thighs, making her squeal in his mouth. He bit down on her lip and moved his hand further up.

‘I think you’ve been rather naughty, Mister Malfoy,’ Hermione said in between kisses.

‘Hmm, and you’ve been too nice. We should be naughty more often,’ Draco chuckled as he leaned back to look at her.

Hermione tilted her head at him and bit her lip. Her face was flushed, her lips were red and swollen, and she looked so damn fuckable in his eyes right now. He wanted nothing more than to take her right her on his desk.

‘Do you really want to be on Santa’s naughty list?’ Hermione asked.

‘If that means more surprise visits from you, then Merlin yes. Besides, the naughty list sounds way more fun.’ he replied as he leaned in again. 

Hermione smirked at him and placed her hands in his neck to pull him close again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him lift her from his desk as they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was 'Santa's Little Helper'  
> Happy Christmas everyone!


End file.
